


Why.......am I feeling....?

by Soku_uwu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soku_uwu/pseuds/Soku_uwu
Summary: My first fanfic here. I'm nervous.Sorry if the writing is bad.It's kind of short, so, sorry about that too.Enjoy!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Why.......am I feeling....?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here. I'm nervous.  
> Sorry if the writing is bad.  
> It's kind of short, so, sorry about that too.  
> Enjoy!

That's what Akira asked various times to himself.  
He just didn't understand why, his mind told him that he shouldn't care much about Akechi's death, but......he couldn't avoid feeling empty, after all, he cared much about the Detective Prince, he would make Akira have all nighters, remembering when he fight at his side with such grace during Sae's Palace, wanting him to never leave his side and protect him...... 

\------ ------

-Welcome home.- Akechi said just at the moment he saw Akira.

-Honey, i'm home. - Akira replied, with one of his classic cocky smiles.

\------ ------

That day, Akira just couldn't stop thinking of that memory, wanting that one day that could become real.

Arriving at the most nearest Safe Room, Akira just saw a chair, sit on it, and just, try to overcome his feelings, but, he simply couldn't. 

It's inevitable to not ignoring the fact that your beloved died in front of you. 

-....er.....oker........Joker!- Makoto's calling him brought him back to reality, with Haru by her side. Both of them had a worrying look on her faces. 

-Are you.......feeling alright......?- Haru asked, already knowing the truth. Akira just sighed and looked around the Safe Room, trying to clarify his head.

-Do you want to.......talk about it...?- Makoto asked, with a bit of caution. Akira shook his head, he is not prepared at all to simply discuss it. They already knew about Akira's crush with Akechi, so they knew how hard was being right now.

After a while, everyone left the Safe Room and the Palace, thinking about the calling card, but, Akira didn't care about it. He just wanted to get back to LeBlanc and cry........that's all.

And so he did.

Even though Akira had school, he didn't care, he didn't have the energy to do anything at all, just would be him and his emptiness.


End file.
